Pokaradon Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Pokaradon are classified as part of the Leviathan class, which includes other creatures such as Ivory Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, and Kuarusepusu. While the creatures aforementioned are reptiles Pokaradon and its kin are mammals, thus leaving many confused as to why they are not put in the Pelagus/Fanged Beast class. Habitat Range So far Pokaradon have only been seen inhabiting the vast Polar Sea. Here these marine mammals swim through the icy waters in search of food and places to rest. Due to being highly specialized to living in this particular environment many believe that they are incapable of living anywhere else. Ecological Niche Being carnivorous in nature Pokaradon feed on Fish, sea mollusks, squids, and hammerhead sharks found within the area. Being so large and powerful a bull Pokaradon has few natural enemies besides Anorupatisu, Brachydios, Barioth and Giaorugu as these four large predators are not only a serious threat to a Pokaradon but its harem of Pokara and its pups (known as Poka). Giaprey are also major threats to pups as well. There are also eyewitness accounts of Pokaradon and Anorupatisu battling each other. Most would think that the wyvern could easily defeat the large marine mammal due to its flight abilities, speed, ice projectile attacks, and long barbed snout. However a Pokaradon is by no means a pushover as they can throw their weight around with surprising speed and agility. These sea mammals can also shoot balls of water capable of delivering fierce physical impact. Due to these abilities a Pokaradon can be quite a force to be reckoned with. Biological Adaptations Due to the extreme freezing temperatures of the Polar Sea these marine mammals have thick skin that doesn't hold in heat but extreme fatty blubber that protects them from the bitter cold. Pokaradon also have a fluked tail highly similar to those of whales and other cetaceans that allows them to swim with amazing bursts of speed after squid and schools of fish. Unlike the Pokara, his tusks and claws are designed more like weapons instead of tools. The reason for this is because the Pokaradon's main role in the harem is to protect his harem from threats and to fight off any potential threats. His claws are described to be metal-like and by clapping his claws together, he is able to produce a powerful sound wave that can stun some foes in their tracks. Pokaradons will also breath bursts of water at foes to defend themselves and their harem. Behavior Pokaradon are very territorial and will not tolerate intruders, especially other Pokaradon. Despite being territorial, Pokaradons have been seen playing around with the Poka and Pokara. They've even been seen playing around in the snow and ice, showing they have a softer side to them. Once a threat is spotted by a Pokaradon, he will relentlessly attack his foe to protect his harem and he will show that threat no mercy if they harm any of his harem, even to the death. Those Pokaradons who die while protecting their harem will leave behind frozen crystal tears behind after death. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Leviathan Ecology